csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bondik
|} Władysław "bondik" Neczyporczuk (ur. 2 lipca 1993) jest ukraińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie HellRaisers. Drużyny *2012-??-?? – 2013-02-05 - 35px|Ukraina KerchNET *2013-05-18 – 2013-07-24 - 35px|Ukraina Amazing Gaming *2013-07-24 – 2014-04-29 - 35px|Ukraina KerchNET *2014-04-29 – 2014-05-23 - 35px|Ukraina Hashtag *2014-05-23 – 2015-02-01 - 35px|Ukraina dAT Team *2015-02-01 – 2016-04-20 - 35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics *2016-04-21 – 2017-08-11 - 35px|UE HellRaisers *2017-08-11 – 2017-09-29 - 35px|Ziemia HellRaisers (nieaktywny) *2017-09-29 – 2018-01-05 - 35px|Chiny TyLoo *2018-01-05 – 2018-01-18 - 35px|Ziemia HellRaisers (nieaktywny) *2018-01-18 – nadal - 35px|Ziemia HellRaisers Historia 2012 *Pierwsza drużyna bondika w CS:GO nosiła nazwę KerchNET i dołączył do niej w 2012 roku. 2013 *'5 lutego 2013' - bondik opuścił drużynę KerchNET. *'18 maja 2013' - bondik dołączył do drużyny Amazing Gaming. *'24 lipca 2013' - bondik opuścił drużynę Amazing Gaming i dołączył ponownie do KerchNET. 2014 *'29 kwietnia 2014' - bondik opuścił drużynę KerchNET i dołączył do Hashtag. *'23 maja 2014' - Skład drużyny Hashtag został przejęty przez organizację dAT Team. *'27 lipca 2014' - bondik razem ze składem dAT Team: 30px|Rosja WorldEdit, 30px|Rosja flamie, 30px|Ukraina B1ad3 oraz 30px|Rosja ub1que dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. 2015 *'1 lutego 2015' - Skład drużyny dAT Team został przejęty przez organizację Flipsid3 Tactics. *'15 lutego 2015' - bondik razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina B1ad3, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja DavCost dostał się na turniej ESL One: Katowice 2015. *'25 lipca 2015' - bondik razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina B1ad3, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja DavCost dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2015. *'26 września 2015' - bondik razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina B1ad3, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Rosja DavCost dostał się na turniej DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'28 lutego 2016' - bondik razem ze składem Flipsid3 Tactics: 30px|Ukraina B1ad3, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja WorldEdit oraz 30px|Ukraina Shara dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'20 kwietnia 2016' - bondik opuścił drużynę Flipsid3 Tactics, a dzień później dołączył do HellRaisers. *'18 grudnia 2016' - bondik razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina ANGE1, 30px|Słowacja STYKO, 30px|Słowacja Zero oraz 30px|Węgry DeadFox dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. 2017 *'11 sierpnia 2017' - bondik został umieszczony na liście transferowej drużyny HellRaisers. *'29 września 2017' - bondik został wypożyczony przez organizację TyLoo. *'29 października 2017' - bondik razem ze składem TyLoo: 30px|Chiny DD, 30px|Chiny somebody, 30px|Indonezja BnTeT oraz 30px|Chiny Mo dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston. 2018 *'2 stycznia 2018' - Z powodu problemów wizowych 30px|Indonezja BnTeT'a drużyna TyLoo była zmuszona do zrezygnowania ze slotu na majorze! *'5 stycznia 2018' - bondik opuścił drużynę TyLoo i dołączył na ławkę rezerwową drużyny HellRaisers. *'18 stycznia 2018' - bondik powrócił do aktywnego składu HellRaisers. Osiągnięcia '35px|Ukraina dAT Team' *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Kwalifikacje Południowo-wschodniej Europy (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2 - Europejskie pre-kwalifikacje 2 (2014) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Rising League (2014) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII: Kwalifikacje (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce MCS Open Season 1 Finals (2015) '35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics' *1/2 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Zamknięte kwalifikacje 1 (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Championship Voronezh (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015: Kwalifikacje online (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2015 - Kwalifikacje WNP (2015) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *12 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *1/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce GameAgents League 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 20: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 18 (2015) *1/2 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Relegacja Europy (2015) *1/2 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Etap grupowy WNP (2015) *1/2 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Etap grupowy (2016) *7/8 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 2 (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce GAMEKIT Counter Pit League Season 2 - Europa: Grupa B (2016) *Drugie miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Orena Santorini Showmatch (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 9 - Europejska profesjonalna dywizja - Kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Europejski etap 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje WNP (2016) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *11 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *6/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *15/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europejska relegacja (2017) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *3/4 miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Dzika karta (2017) *Drugie miejsce Asia Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *7/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Drugie miejsce ROG Masters 2017 (2017) '35px|Ziemia HellRaisers' *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *CCS Kick-off Season Closed Qualifier 1: Bondik vs. HellRaisers *Game Show CS:GO League Season 2: Bondik vs. CPH Wolves *SLTV StarSeries XI: bondik vs. Virtus.pro *SLTV StarSeries XI: bondik vs. Titan *Counter Pit League Season 2 Finals: bondik vs. Natus Vincere *ESL Pro League Season 3: bondik vs. mousesports *bondik vs. G2 - DreamHack Tours 2017 *bondik vs. FaZe - SL i-League StarSeries Season 3 Finals *bondik vs Heroic at PGL European Minor *bondik vs Epsilon at WCA 2016 Qualifiers *bondik vs Tengri at EPICENTER: Moscow CIS Qualifiers *bondik vs ENCORE at ELEAGUE S2 EU Qualifiers *bondik vs fnatic at ESL Pro League Season 4 Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston Tych naklejek nie można już zdobyć. 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Ukraińscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi